dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Gotenks
| signature attack = | manga debut = N/A | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Gotenks (ゴテンクス, Gotenkusu) is the Fusion Dance result of the combination of Son Goten and Trunks. He is a protagonist in Dragon Ball Z and continues to be in Dragon Ball R. Overview Appearance As a fusion, Gotenks shares the combined appearance of both Goten and Trunks. His hairstyle is similar to that of Vegeta's, possessing a widow's peak, and a spiked hairstyle that points straight up. The front of his hair is the black coloration of Goten's hair, while the back of his hair a hue of violet, exactly like Trunks'. He shares his physical height and age with Trunks, but shares the boys' muscular build evenly. As a Fusion Dance fusion, Gotenks wears a Metamoran-style jacket, white pants, a blueish-grey sash around his waist, and small black shoes that resemble the type worn by Goten. He also wears black wristbands. Personality Gotenks' personality is a greatly enhanced version of that of his fusees, being greatly flamboyant and mischievous. Gotenks has a more developed sense of Saiyan pride, which Piccolo finds to be his greatest weakness. He constantly feels the need to name his attacks, from basic punches to more complex techniques. He also prefers to have a crowd around during his fights, and is known to even lose battles for dramatic effect — which he did against . Despite this, Gotenks does seem to have genuine affection and protective instinct for his family and friends, shown when he was greatly infuriated after Super Buu had eaten everyone. At the same time, he shows a great disrespect of sacred objects, as he was responsible for completely destroying Kami's Lookout during his battle with Super Buu, rather than taking the battle to the planet below. History The Fusion Dance was taught to Goten and Trunks by Son Goku during his day on Earth — the same day that appears. After Goku returns to the Other World, Piccolo takes over the training of the boys. After many failed attempts at fusion, Goten and Trunks finally manage to successfully create Gotenks, though he never achieves the goal for which he was originally created; to defeat Majin Buu. Biography Apollyon Saga Power Level Gotenks is an extraordinarily powerful Saiyan warrior, though by no means the strongest. As the fusion of Goten and Trunks, Gotenks was able to hold his own against Majin Buu (though he was originally defeated due to his over-inflated ego). Like the boys, he is able to become a Super Saiyan, a transformation that gave him the edge in a fight with Super Buu while in the . He is the second Saiyan known to achieve Super Saiyan 3, having learned it by merely witnessing Goku do it once. Despite all his great power, he was quickly surpassed by Ultimate Gohan and, later, . By the time of the Apollyon Saga, three years following Buu's defeat, Goku notes that Gotenks could now easily defeat , thanks to the extreme power-up Goten has gone through. Techniques Transformations Super Saiyan Initially, the only way for Gotenks to become a Super Saiyan is for Goten and Trunks to fuse together while they themselves are Super Saiyans. Doing so fuses them into a version of Gotenks which is already in the Super Saiyan form. After training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, shortly before his fight with Super Buu, however, Gotenks learned how to transform into a Super Saiyan while in his base form; allowing Goten and Trunks to conserve their energy prior to fusing together. As a Super Saiyan, Gotenks' hair takes a similar style to Goten's, though it also looks like Vegeta's. In addition, his jacket, which he gains during the fusion, seems to glow golden. Like most Super Saiyans after the , Gotenks seems to have learned to master the transformation, using his own version of the Full-Power Super Saiyan — seeing as though his body doesn't seem to be in the least bit strained by his transformation into a Super Saiyan. It also doesn't seem to consume his energy in the least. As a Super Saiyan, he was in the same league as Super Buu in terms of power, though his pride and extravagant attitude caused him to lose the match. Super Saiyan 2 Gotenks is known to have the Super Saiyan 2 form, though he hasn't yet used it exclusively. He first learns to access this transformation while in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, training to fight Super Buu. While transformed, his hair slightly elongates, becomes more spiky and defined, and his muscle mass increases slightly. In addition, his aura will occasionally contain bio-electricity. It is unknown how powerful he becomes while transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, as he usually completely bypasses it to become a Super Saiyan 3. It can be assumed that he is stronger than Super Buu while transformed into one, however, given his performance as a regular Super Saiyan against the evil Majin. Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks is the second Saiyan to achieve the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, having learned it after only watching Goku do it once; as well as training for a short time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber prior to his fight with Super Buu. Gotenks becomes very proficient in transforming into this form, and Goten and Trunks even learn how to fuse directly into a Super Saiyan 3 from their base and Super Saiyan forms. At first, Gotenks couldn't maintain Super Saiyan 3 for very long and the transformation actually cut the original thirty minutes for the fusion into twenty-five minutes. By the Apollyon Saga, likely due to Goten's usage of Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks can maintain the Super Saiyan 3 transformation throughout his fusion, without lessening the time it takes to stay fused. Trivia * Gotenks is suggested to be more powerful than Gohan by the time of Dragon Ball R.